


MarvelCharactersXReader One Shots

by TheGiraffe8



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, XReader, kiss, mcu - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiraffe8/pseuds/TheGiraffe8
Summary: This is a collection of One Shots with Marvel characters. There is a lot of fluff. Like, it’s all fluff. I will take suggestions if you have them. Thanks for reading!





	1. SteveXReader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start, I would just like to let everyone know that in these, nobody has a girlfriend or wife. So, there isn't any cheating

It was Friday evening and you were baking a cake for the party you were going to the next day. It was a party for your best friend, Natasha. You loved cooking, and she loved what you made. So she asked you to whip something up.

You moved into the Avengers Tower about a year ago when Nick came to you, asking you to be on the Avengers. Of course, you said yes. You and the rest of the Avengers have grown very close over the year, but none of them made you feel the way Steve Rogers did.

You weren't completely sure what it was. Maybe it was his perfect smile and hair or the way he treats people with respect. Maybe it was his deep blue eyes or how he protects his loved ones. 

"Maybe it's all of it," You thought. You shook your head and focused on the cake. It would never happen, there was no way Mr. Perfect would pick you. 

Suddenly you heard a noise from behind you and you turned to look. Steve was sitting at the bar, and smiled a smile so bright and beautiful, you almost fainted. 

"Hi," you smiled back, trying not to be too cheerful he was there.

"Hey. What are you baking?" Steve responded.

“I'm making a cake for Nat's party tomorrow," you say as you turn around to work. You keep baking as you realize Steve hasn't gotten up or said anything for at least 3 minutes, and it's making you a bit uncomfortable. Finally, you say something.

"Do you want to help or just sit there and watch?”

Red creeping up his neck, Steve nods his head and gets up to help. "What do you need?"

"Will you put 2 eggs in that bowl?"

"Sure thing."

You and Steve bake for a while, you sneaking glances at him every chance you get. It was hard, trying to concentrate on baking, he was just so amazing. You thought you caught him staring at you a couple times, but soon realized he was proabably just asking if you needed anything else. 

You put the layers of cake in the oven and turned to look at Steve. All of the sudden, a goofy smile spreads across his face. 

"What?" You ask suspiciously. 

“You have flour on your face" You're  hand flies to your face, trying not to be embarrassed that you made such a mess. 

"Did I get it?" You look at the broad shouldered figure. 

“Not yet," Steve grins, moving closer to you. He puts his hand up to your face, making your heart skip several beats. He moves his thumb across your cheek and answered, "There." But he didn't take his hand off your cheek. And you didn't object.

It was is this moment that you realized you were only about two inches shorter than Captain America. Of course that's what you'd notice.

You look into his deep blue eyes as you two move slowly closer, only stopping when your lips touch. It was a soft and quick kiss, but it was enough to take your breath away. You put one of your hands up to the back of Steve's neck and the other on his arm that wrapped around you and lean in for another kiss.

Finally, you two pull apart, eyes still closed, foreheads touching. 

Steve was the one who finally broke the silence with a small chuckle. "That was so worth the wait," he murmured, opening his eyes, you doing the same. 

“Definitely." 

You stand there, wrapped up in each other's arms for a little longer, when you hear a loud pop. Both you and Steve jump and look around. Suddenly, a burning smell hit you, and you realize what had happened. You run to the oven, turn it off, and throw open the door. Inside, your cake was splattered all over the oven. 

“How the-" you start, but was interrupted by Steve coming up behind you and starting to crack up when he saw what the noise was.

“What happened?" He cried, eyes crinkled in delight.

"I honestly don't know. You were distracting me, I probably missed something and made the cake explode," You respond, giggling. Steve started to laugh a big, hearty laugh, which made you laugh even harder. 

Let's just say that's how Tony found you and Steve on the kitchen floor, tears streaming down your face, and laughing  rather loudly.


	2. TonyXReader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short and doesn't really have a plot line, but I still really wanted to make it.

"Ding," your phone buzzed and rang out as you were eating ice cream at the bar stool. You picked your phone up and saw it was from Tony. Knowing what was coming, you opened the text.

"For some reason, I was feeling a little off today. Luckily, you came along and turned me on." 

You rolled you eyes, smiled a bit, and turned off your phone, looking into the living room where Tony and Steve were sitting on the couch. Tony was looking at you with a smirk. You returned it with a "really?" face.

"Another pickup line?" Wanda asked. 

"Of course," you reply. "That's all he lives for."

This had been going on for a while now. Tony, telling and texting you really bad pickup lines.

The first time he ever did it was when everyone was hanging around the kitchen area while Bruce and Nat were cooking. 

"Nat, I think the sugar is gone," Bruce declared.

Without hesitating, Tony replied, "Just use y/n, she's almost too sweet." This little comment took you aback, and you just stared at Tony with an incredulous look on your face. He simply sat there, proud of what he just did.

And it only got worse after that. Tony kept doing it, and you weren't sure how to feel. At first, it was uncomfortable and annoying. Now, you kind of liked it. Tony's a nice guy who really did care. Not only that, he's incredibly smart and not to mention that he's not too bad looking. 

There were a couple of times you really remember. One of them was when you were with Tony and Bruce at the lab. You were doing some calculations and Tony came up behind you.

Looking over your shoulder, he mumbled. "You must be the square root of two, because I feel irrational around you." 

"Oh my god, really?" 

The other time was when you had to keep yourself from laughing. Fury had to get his appendix removed and he was letting everyone know that he would be gone for a little bit.

All of the sudden, Tony turns to you. "You must be my appendix because I have no idea what you do or how you work, but I feel like I should take you out."

Your hand flew up to your mouth, trying to cover the grin that was spreading across your face. Luckily, Nick got everyone's attention back and you got it together. 

That was the first time you started to like Tony's little lines. Now that you think about it, it wasn't just pickup lines. It was everything.

The way he looked at you from across the room and wiggled his eyebrows when you caught him. The times that he seemed to go out of his way to talk to you. How he would smile at you every time that he could. 

You smiled to yourself now as you realize how stupid you've been. You made a goal and knew that you were going to peruse it, but you just had to wait until the right moment.

The next day at the lab, you noticed something and smiled to yourself. "Now," you thought.

"Hey, Tony?" You inquired as you stepped closer to him. He looked up and faced you. "Do you want me to tie your shoes? Because I don't want you falling for anybody else." With that statement, you gave a wink and walked out the door, proud of what you did. You heard Bruce laugh and and slap Tony in the arm, though you were pretty sure Tony was still standing there like the dope he is. You were about to walk out the door when you heard Tony's voice.

"Yeah, but I just have to say: You're lips look pretty lonely, would they like to meet mine?" You turned around with a smile on your face to say another witty comeback when you realized Tony was a lot closer than what you thought. You looked into his dark brown eyes and looked at his lips.

"Sure," was all you said before you grabbed Tony's face and kissed him passionately. He put his arms around your waist and kissed back. You both broke apart smiling like idiots.

"I owe you 10 bucks, Tony," Bruce piped up, and you suddenly remembered he was there the whole time. "The flirting really did work."


	3. ClintXReader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This storyline was inspired by a prompt that I found on Pinterest. So, it’s not technically mine.

"Hey! Are you guys ready to go?" Steve yelled from the living room of the Avengers Tower. You heard some responses, a mix of yes, no, and a "Give me a bit more time, you can't rush a masterpiece." The last one was Tony. 

You made your way to the couch where Bucky, Vision, Steve, Nat, and Clint sat and flopped down. 

"How long is this going to taaaake?" Clint whined as Bruce entered. 

"Hopefully not much longer," he answered. The truth was, even though Clint could be annoying at times, you kind of liked him. He was sweet and actually cared a lot. Plus, he was pretty cute.

"We are waiting on Thor, Tony, and Wanda right?" Nat asked and you nodded. She got up and walked up the stairs. She stopped halfway and yelled. 

"Hey! If you don't get your butts down here, I'm going to come up there and get you myself!" 

Just as she finished, you saw Thor and Wanda standing at the top of the stairs. 

"I am coming, Midgardian!" Thor threw his hands up defensively. 

Romanoff walked back down the stairs, Thor and Wanda trailing behind. Just as they came and sat down, Tony appeared at the top of the stairs and the rest of the Avengers cheered, making Tony's ego bigger. You all stood and walked out the door to the limo.

This was a tradition. Every year, the Avengers would go to the arcade downtown. They would play games and bowl, but everyone's favorite was laser tag. You weren't the best, but always had the greatest time. Plus, it was a lot of fun to see kids faces when the Earth's Mightiest Heroes were caught yelling at a "Deal or No Deal" machine.

The limo pulled up to the entrance and everyone got out. You went inside and discussed what to do first. 

"Laser tag!" Tony shouted. Everyone agreed and walked over to the dark entrance. The man working behind the counter looked up at and immediately froze, his eyes as big as saucers. You turned to Clint and you both started to giggle. His smile and little laugh made your heart flutter. 

"How much?" Vision asked. 

"Oh, no. Y-you guys don't have to p-pay. You've saved us m-more than once." The man struggled though the sentence.

"Are you sure?" Wanda spoke up.

"I insist. I'm the m-manager anyway." He gestured to the dark room and everyone made their way in. 

There were 10 people and 3 colours. It was you, Nat, and Bruce on blue. Clint, Steve, and Wanda were on red. And Bucky, Thor, Tony, and Vision were on green. Bucky and Tony were good and Vision and Thor were, well... pretty bad. They both just couldn't fully comprehend how to shoot and aim. The man went through the instructions and rules and let you go.

Everyone spread out and got ready. Finally, the moment came. You made your way through the maze, careful to watch your back. The first person you saw was Thor. You shot him easily and kept moving while he shrugged his giant shoulders. It had been a couple more minutes, and you ran into a few more of your fellow Avengers. But nothing prepared you for what came next.

You were walking around, ready for anyone, when suddenly, you got shot. You whipped around and saw Clint smiling at you. He walked toward you and you backed up.

"Hey, you shot me! Now, leave me alone!" You complained, but Barton kept walking toward you. You were backed up into a wall, Clint now really close. 

Your jacket and gun lit back up but Clint shot you again, causing you to look at him confused and annoyed. Yet inside, your stomach was doing flip flops. 

The next thing you knew, Clint pinned you hands to the wall and his lips smashed into yours. He kissed you with passion and pulled apart, leaving you frantic and helpless. 

You watched him wink at you and walk away. You only stared at where he just was until Nat came around the corner, Bruce trailing behind. 

"What in the world just happen?" She asked when she saw your face. 

"I-I honestly don't know." 

The game ended and you found your way to the exit with your other team members. You looked at the scoreboard though you couldn't recall who had won. 

The Avengers walked outside the dark room but you noticed that Clint was staying behind. You walked up to him.

"What was that?" You inquired when you caught up to him.

He smiled and you could have swore he blushed. "You didn't like it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh... I don't know. I just did it. I like you." It was simple and yet it made you want to melt. He made you want to melt. 

"I like you, too."

"Maybe we could go out? Are you free Friday?"

"Yeah," You grin from ear to ear as you blush profusely. 

The rest of the night, you and Clint never really left each other's side. And all you could think about was how excited you were about Friday night.


	4. ThorXReader

It was a Friday evening and you were thirsty. You went down stairs to eat something to drink when you saw Thor sitting at the counter. 

"Hey, Thor," you remarked, watching him turn to you. You looked into his beautiful blue eyes. 

"Hello, y/n!" Thor practically shouted back. You smiled as you thought about how this humongous, muscly man could get excited about such little things. You had to admit, it was extremely cute. 

"What are you thinking about?" Thor asked, noticing your face. "Did I say something funny?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing..." You felt a blush creeping up your neck. You walked over to get some tea out of the fridge, trying to hide your red face. 

"Oh. Well I am experiencing a new feeling." 

"And what is that?"

"I think it is called being 'bored.' I have nothing to do." 

"Well then let's fix that," you smirked. It didn't matter that your favorite show was on upstairs or that you had a perfect piece of chocolate ready to be eaten. If you could get Thor to have a night with just you, nothing else in the entire world would ever matter again. 

Thor gave a questioning look and you explained. "We could go out and go do something. There's a lot we could do and it would cure your boredom."

"Then that's what we'll do!" Thor said,  jumping up from his seat. 

"Let me get my shoes and then we'll go." You grinned before running to your room and squealing like an idiot. 

 

"Do you have anywhere you want to go?" You asked Thor who was sitting in the passenger seat. 

"No. Do you?" He shot back.

"I've got an idea," you said with a mysterious grin. 

A little later, you pulled into the parking lot of Skate City. You weren't sure why you thought of this place. Maybe you wanted to show Thor something new and different. Or maybe it was just because you were pretty sure Thor had never been on roller skates before. 

"Skate City?" Thor inquired. 

"Yup," you said simply, getting out of the car, Thor close behind. 

You walk in, pay, and get the proper size of roller skates for each of you. Turns out, you were right, Thor had never skated before.

"So, we have shoes with wheels, and we roll around in a circle on ground made of ice?" 

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds boring. It's a lot more fun that that, trust me." You said, scared that taking Thor here was a bad idea. 

You stood up after putting on your shoes and turned to face Thor. He slowly stood up, doing good so far. 

"Good. Now watch me." You skated a couple times back and forth in front of him. "Now you try."

Thor took a shaky step forward and slipped, falling on one knee. He looked up at you with a smile on his face. 

"This is a challenge and I accept! By the end of the night, I will be Thor, the conquerer off wheel shoes!" You laughed as you rolled over to help Thor up.

"Just take small steps, like this," You demonstrated. Nodding, Thor did the same. You two slowly made your way to the actual ice rink. You got there and let go of Thor, making him reach for the wall. 

"Watch again." This time you raced around the rink once, looking over occasionally at the tall man with long blonde hair. 

"Ok, now we'll try again. You can grab on to me if you need." You walked over to Thor and he wrapped his huge arm around your shoulders. You slowly put you hand around his waist, aware that your heart was beating a million miles an hour. 

Thor tried to skate again, this time you by his side. The first few times he slipped and almost fell. Then slowly, he got better. Eventually, he got to where he could skate almost perfectly.

"I'm gonna let you go now, ok?" You said. You, rather reluctantly, took your arm off Thor's waist and moved to the side. 

Thor nodded and started to skate. At first he was a little wobbly, but he became as good as you. 

"I did it!" Thor yelled in his deep voice and threw his hands in the air. 

"I know, it's ama-" Before you knew it, Thor had picked you up from around the waist and gave you a giant hug. You hugged him back, never wanting to let go. Unfortunately, Thor sat you down after a couple seconds and looked at his feet. 

"I apologize. I might have, as people say 'come on too strong.' " 

"What do you mean?" You questioned, not wanting to believe it if it wasn't true. 

"I like you, y/n. I was afraid that you didn't like me back," Thor murmured. 

"Thor, I like you, too." You took his hand in yours and smiled up at his face. He smiled as he put his arm around your shoulders and your arm around his waist once more.


	5. LokiXReader

You sat against the door frame as you watched everyone drink and dance. You smiled as you saw Bruce and Nat dancing together.  

Every year, the Avengers hosted a big party for practically everyone that they knew. You never really enjoyed parties, though. They were fun and all, but they just weren't for you. 

You sighed as you walked towards the elevator to go to one of the floors higher up. Surely no one would be there, and you could watch TV. Maybe get a little quiet.

You got out and immediately saw Loki sitting on the couch. Your breath quickened as you cautiously walked over. You always liked the trickster. Everyone else never really cared for him because of the New York incident, but you always thought he was cool. You also thought he was extremely attractive. His smooth, deep, voice was always a comfort to you.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to sit down?" Loki sassily asked, interrupting your thoughts.

"I'll keep staring, thanks," you shot back. Your eyes widened as you realized what you just said. Loki chuckled and turned to face you. 

"I wouldn't have marked you down as someone who was flirty." You looked down at the ground and felt your cheeks get hot. 

"Come sit." You obeyed and plopped down on the couch. 

"So, not a party girl?" Loki smirked.

"No, not really. Never was."

"Me neither." Both turned to face the screen. Loki flipped through the channels as you snuck glances at him. He stopped at a show a called "Supernatural" and you silently celebrated. (I don't know what Loki would watch, so whatever.) You looked Loki one more time, only to find him already looking at you. 

"What?" You demanded.

"You know, every time you look at me, I can tell."

"Oh..." you murmured.

"I don't mind, honestly." 

"You don't mind?" You we're confused at what he meant. Is he leading me on? Does he maybe like me? Or does he just like attention? Questions raced through your brain as Loki scooted closer to you. You looked in his light blue eyes and noticed the bags beneath them. 

"I don't care if you stare." Loki put his elbow of the couch and his head on his hand. "If it were anyone else but you, I'd tell them to piss off. But you, you're different. You always have been." You have him a confused yet loving look. "I've been watching you. As you have been watching me. And I like you, y/n." With this comment he turned back to the screen and gently put his arm around you. 

You had a small and happy panic attack. You smiled and decided to be bold. You inched closer and laid your head on his chest.

This was by far the best party you had ever been to.


	6. NatashaXReader

You ducked down as a fist came for your face. You stood back up and took a swing, but you were blocked by a strong arm. Before you knew what was happening, a fist hit your gut. You stumbled backwards and tried to catch your breath.

"You good?" Natasha asked and you nodded.

You and Nat were in the giant gym of the Avengers Tower sparring. Neither of you had any powers, so it was a fair fight. Except you were getting distracted. Every time you looked into those light green eyes of hers, you got lost.

You had always found an attraction for the assassin. Maybe it was the confidence in which she walked. Or how everyone knew she was the baddest ass around. She had a great ass, too. Or maybe it was how she would let down her front with you. Whatever it was, you couldn't get over it. 

You stood your full height and put your fists up, ready for more. You promised yourself you wouldn't get lost again.   
Both you and Nat moved closer to each other. She took a swing first but you blocked it with your left arm. Now, it was your turn. You threw your right hand forward and hit nothing but air. 

It went like that for a couple minutes. Punching and kicking, but hitting nothing or being blocked. Both of you never really making contact. Finally, something happened. 

You bent down just a bit as you sweeped your leg to hit the back of Nat's knees. She fell to her knees and you wasted no time tackling her to the ground. With a little bit of struggling, you pinned her hands about her head. You suddenly smirked as you realized the position you two were in. You were practically sat on top of Nat's lower stomach as you held her arms. Both of you were sweating profusely. You smiled, but soon that smiled vanished. 

Natasha had used your distraction against you. She ended up overpowering you and flipping you on your back. You two wrestled around for a second, but soon, the roles were reversed. Now your hands were above your head and Nat was on top of you. 

"Let's be honest here," Natasha spoke softly. "I'm the more dominant one, don't you think?" Flustered, you looked up into her eyes and breathed heavily. 

"W-what?" You stuttered.

"Oh, c'mon, y/n. You're such a bottom." Without any warning, she reached down and passionately pressed her lips against yours. 

You were surprised at first, but quickly kissed her back. Finally, you broke apart, both breathing heavily. Nat still was holding your hands firmly in one place as she gave you a smirk and dove back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was extremely short because there wasn’t much inspiration behind it but I wanted to do one either Nat. Also, this has been way more successful that what I would have ever thought. A lot of people have read this and I’m sure at least a few of you have suggestions. So please, I’m open to whatever. Maybe not smut. I’m not sure yet. Anyway, thanks for reading! Love you guys!


End file.
